Nine Schools Competition/First Year
Events The contests in the Nine School Competition focus on the events in athletic magic contests that require more Magic Power. The events were changed every competition in the past, but in recent years the same contests are seen every year. 'Monolith Code' Monolith Code (秘碑解碼) is a men's-only game. At the competition site, called a "Stage", magic is used to fight over the "Monolith", with each team having three players. The outcome is determined by splitting the monolith in the enemy encampment and transmitting a concealed code. Any attacks other than magic are forbidden. Breaking the monolith requires that it be struck with a special Nonsystematic Magic. Due to the nature of the event, this game is the most popular amongst the Nine Schools Competition Volume 4: Nine Schools Competition II - http://baka-tsuki.org. 'Mirage Bat' Mirage Bat''' (幻境摘星) or "Fairy Dance" is a women's only game. With the elaborate costumes and how the Players fly around, they are often likened to fairies. Amongst Players, this game is called "Mirage". Holographic spheres are projected in the air, and Players must compete by using magic to rise into the air and hit the orbs with their sticks. Though this competition has the fewest number of games of all in the Nine Schools Competition, the play time is typically the longest. During the game, Players must continuously invoke magic to leap into the air. It is said the burden is similar to running a full marathon. 'Speed Shooting' '''Speed Shooting (精速射擊), also known as "Quick Draw", is a game where clay targets are shot into the designated space and destroyed by magic. One-hundred red and white targets are released and the Players compete by destroying their colored targets. In the Preliminaries, Players only compete to destroy as many targets as possible within a five-minute time limit. Beginning at the Quarter-finals, the scoring system is put into place as contestants compete against each other. 'Icicle Destruction / Ice Pillar Break' Ep_11_(11).png|Icicle Destruction / Ice Pillar Break Ep_13_(16).png|Icicle Destruction / Ice Pillar Break stadiums Icicle Destruction (冰柱攻防) or "Ice Pillar Break" is a game where two players stand on a tower four meters in height, defending twelve pillars contained in twelve meter square area while attacking twelve pillars in the opposition's field. Players compete to destroy the opponent's pillars before their own are broken. There is no need to use the body, since Players compete remotely with magic, so Players may wear whatever they wish, with the only restriction being that "It Must Not Offend Public Order or Morals". It is said the Women's Pillar Break has become a fashion show in recent years. 'Crowd Ball' Crowd Ball''' (群球搶分) is a game where 6cm diameter foam balls are shot into the competition area using compressed air. Players compete by using a racket or magic to force the balls to hit the opponent's court. One set lasts 3 minutes, and a ball is shot into the court, covered in a transparent box, every 20 seconds, leading to 9 balls being on the court simultaneously. Women have 3 sets per match while Men have 5 sets. 'Battle Board' Mari in Battle Board.png|Mari in Battle Board Ep_13_(6).png|Battle board circuit '''Battle Board (沖浪競速), also referred to as "Surfing", is a game that originated as a method for training naval forces. Players receive a board similar to a surfing board and must complete three laps on an artificial channel 3km in length by making full use of magic to propel them forward. Players compete for victory. According to the rules, use of magic to interfere with other players is forbidden. The Preliminaries consists of six races, four players each. Two Semi-Finals games are held with three contestants each. A playoff is held to determine third place, while the top Players from each Semi-finals race will compete one-on-one in the finals. Points Allocation / Scores *Half of the points from the Newcomers' Division will be added in the total. Results of the Nine Schools Competition events for year 2095.[http://www49.atwiki.jp/mahouka/pages/22.html| Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Japanese Wiki] *Events are categorized into two: Official Division and Newcomer's Division *M / F = Male / Female *There are only two gender specific events: Mirage Bat (Women's Only) and Monolith Code (Men's Only). *Prior the 2095 Nine Schools Competition, the Newcomers' Division was not separated by gender, but from this year onward, both the Official and Newcomers' Division will be. References Category:Events Category:Japan Category:Nine Schools Competition Arc